


Territorial

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, definitely public claiming, possessive mickey, semi-public blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the wonders that jealousy does to Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

Ian should have seen it coming. Actually he had. Almost everyone could see Mickey had done nothing but glare at Ned right from the second the man had walked into the Gallagher house. 

He knew Jimmy was uncomfortable and Ned was completely shameless in the appreciation he threw Ian’s way. For Fiona’s sake, Ian kept up a neutral unaffected but entirely polite appearance that got on Lip’s nerve almost as much as it did Mickey's. 

In fact, except for Kev and Vee, everyone in the room was on the edge. 

It was also obvious to all the adults that Ned had been stupid enough to actually talk to Mickey about Ian because the Milkovich had stormed back into the room with murderous rage clear on his face. 

Even with all those signs, no one had quite expected the ex-con to practically straddle Ian in full view of everyone in the room. 

The redhead was surprised to be pushed back in his seat, the lapful of boyfriend suddenly using his full weight and pinning him where he was. Mickey hardly wasted time in pressing a biting kiss into Ian’s lips, rough even by their usual standards. 

Vee giggled and Kev had a smug grin on his face as they watched the show entertained, but the rest of the room looked mostly stunned to see Mickey’s possessive behavior continuing as his lips trailed to the side of Ian’s neck. 

A fist tugged at redhair, exposing the long stretch of pale skin for Mickey to bite into, even as the Gallagher scrambled to get a hold of his boyfriend while he cursed out a weak ‘fuck Mickey’ with what was definitely pain. 

Lip desperately wanted to throw out the Milkovich attacking his kid brother, would have done it too if Ian’s hands were wrapped so tightly around Mickey’s back and bicep. 

“You wanna tell grandpa over there you’re my bitch? Tell him i’m the only one you ever let fuck you?” Mickey growled, having pulled back from Ian’s neck after drawing blood but making no move to let go of the hold on fiery hair. 

Ian glanced up, ten kinds of aroused as he stared into icy blue eyes that promised homicide if Ian didn’t agree right then. 

“Jesus Mick, i’m yours. Always been yours” He assures, the hand in his hair tightening with displeasure at the response. 

“Not what I asked you to say Gallagher” Came the immediate snarl and Ian couldn’t even try to hold back the whine. 

“Shit. Shit, alright. Yeah, i’m your bitch and you’re the only one that’s ever fucked me” Ian swears, hands now sliding around the back of Mickey’s neck in an attempt to draw him in for another kiss. 

The Milkovich wasn’t having it though and he broke free from Ian’s hold, standing back up and tugging his boyfriend up with him. 

“Now prove it” He orders and Ian is smirking despite himself. 

“What? You want me to suck you off? In front of my family?” he asks, marvelling internally at how they went from not even touching each other to suddenly well on the road to public sex all in one day. 

The wonders jealousy did to Mickey Milkovich.

“Get on your knees and get to it tough guy” Mickey answers easily, hands already trying to push Ian down. 

And Ian would have definitely not had a problem with it either if he hadn’t caught sight of Lips constipated expression that practically begged through the horror that he not do it. 

“Fucking now Ian” Mickey threatens and that’s all it takes for green eyes to land back on his boyfriend. 

He knew there was no way Mickey was not serious when he was using Ian’s name and if that’s how badly the Milkovich needed this confirmation of the two of them belonging only to each other, he’d do it. 

Wasting absolutely no time, Ian shoved at the older boy and moved him around with practiced ease so they were behind the couch, partially hidden from view of their present company. 

He looked Mickey right in the eye as he dropped to his knees, hands already working on opening his partner’s pants. 

The scene was one that the two remaining Gallaghers in the room desperately wanted to turn away from but found they couldn’t. It was like watching a train wreck, they were absolutely helpless and in some corner of their mind, grateful that Ian had at least made the effort to create an illusion of privacy. 

Mickey’s pants stayed on and the dark haired boy was facing away from them and leaning into the backrest of the couch while Ian was very clearly swallowing him down, only the bobbing of his redhead visible. 

Still, all the effort was for naught at the first moan from the Milkovich and they simply continued to watch as Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s head, the younger teen seeming to pause at that. 

They could tell instantly that Ian had handed over the reigns to Mickey, allowing his boyfriend to move him however he pleased and considering who it was, the Milkovich chose to be rough about it. 

They could hear Ian choking a couple of times at the sudden force with which Mickey fucked into his mouth but he seemed to recover easily and though the other’s couldn’t tell, Ian had his boyfriend’s free hand caressing the side of his face in silent apology for making him gag. 

What their audience definitely could pick up on though was the way Mickey’s body seemed to tighten and then arch into Ian’s mouth as he came with a low guttural sound. 

Ian swallowed around the cock and then quickly licked it clean before buckling the belt back in place while Mickey was still recovering from his orgasm. 

The Gallagher stood back up, hands easily wrapping around the back of Mickey’s head and kissing him hard, transferring the taste of Mickey’s release back into his mouth. 

“Not that I don’t find it hot when you get possessive like that, but next time can we try to not scar my family for life?” Ian chuckled, the words seeming to bring the frozen statues of said family back to life.

“Fuck off” Mickey managed, his hands coming up to wipe the tear tracks on Ian’s face from when his eyes had watered around Mickey’s cock. 

“I mean it Mick, i’m yours” Come the softer words, followed by an equally gentle kiss. 

Mickey’s rage abated completely at that, but it wasn’t like Ned could keep his trap shut and the Milkovich was definitely not responsible for kicking the older man’s ass for his comment, even Jimmy couldn’t blame him. 

In fact the only thing that even Lip Gallagher could complain about was that he now knew what Mickey Milkovich sounded like when he came and what Ian looked like after giving a blowjob, which he was quickly realising was a face he’d seen way too many times before. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that hit me out of nowhere... oh well!


End file.
